CINTA YANG TAK SEMESTINYA
by Abiyasa
Summary: This is INDONESIAN GAY STORIES! Tapi tenang, ini bukan sembarang cerita seperti cerita2 Gay Indonesia yang lainnya! Cerita ini tidak mengandung unsur2 kekerasan! Jadi, kalau memang penasaran, silahkan klik JUDUL langsung, ok? Thanks!:


**Cinta Yang Tak Semestinya**

_ (Indonesian Gay Stories)  
><em>

**Warning : Typo, Gay, Sex (maybe)!**

**NGGAK SUKA BACA, SILAHKAN TUTUP TAB INI, OKE? :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plaaak!

Martin memandang takjub tangannya sendiri. Tadi itu apa ? tangannya dengan sukses antara sadar-tak sadar melayangkan tamparan maut ke pipi gita. Iya, Gita ! pacarnya sendiri.

Mata martin ganti menatap gita. Wanita 23 tahun itu melongo tolol sambil memegang pipinya, kaget. Lenyap sudah semua kecantikan dan keanggunan yang terpancar dari muka gita.

Mata gita bergerak ke sana kemari mengawasi orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka di starbuck plaza Indonesia sore itu. Rupanya bunyi tamaparan dari martin lumayan keras juga. Buktinya nyaris setiap mata yang ada di situ memandang kea rah mereka. Tepatnya kea rah gita- wanita cantik yang berdandan sangat anggun itu yang baru ditampar laki-laki di tempat umum.

"Gila kamu ! apa-apaan sih ?" desis gita galak, berusaha mengembalikan harga dirinya. Mata bulat martin memandang gita tajam. Terlanjur ! memangnya sekarang mau gimana lagi? Minta maaf? Mustahil ! kesabaran ka nada batasnya. Dan hari ini puncaknya buat martin.

"apa-apan kata kamu ?" balas martin dengan suara tinggi. Buat apa lagi malu-malu? Tanggung!

"ngaca! Tanya diri sendiri. Kamu tuh yang apa-apaan! Dasar wanita nggak tau diri!".

GLEK!

Gita menelan ludah panik. Ini bukan martin yang dia kenal.

Martin yang dia kenal memang cuek dan energik. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun mempermalukanya di muka umum begini. Apalagi ngomong kasar. Biasanya kalau mereka rebut, semua bisa selesai kok.

"Martin! Malu dong sama orang" suara gita volumenya menurun drastis. Desisannya bukan lagi desisan marah, tapi malu setengah mampus.

Tak disangka-sangka ekspresi wajah martin bukannya melunak, malah menghina dan sangat merendahkan.

"oohh.. manusia kayak kamu masih punya malu?" tanya martin sadis.  
>DEG! Untung gita nggak punya penyakit jantung. Tapi yang jelas, semua harga diri yang tadinya mash secuil sebesar upil hilang lenyap di telan bumi. Rasanya gita mau mati saja.<p>

"jadi mau kamu apa?" tantang gita. Senyum sinis martin tersungging mantap.

"hubungan kita putus! Dan nggak ada acara pertunangan yang sudah di rencanakan. Kita PUTUS!" ujar martin mantap. Ia menyambar handphonenya, lalu melenggang pergi.

"MARTIN!" panggil gita panik.

Tanpa menoleh, martin mengangkat tangannya lalu berteriak keras dengan nada santai.

"jangan takut! Tagihannya aku yang bayar!". Seperti nya hati martin sangat hancur sambil berlalu. Siapa yang nggak kecewa, rencana pertunangan yang sudah di rencanakan batal begitu saja. Martin jelas ogah kalau harus bertunangan dengan pecundang berbulu domba macam gita. Ia bersyukur karena belum terlanjur menjadi tunangan gita…..

* * *

><p>Mata david mengerjap-ngerjap takjub.<p>

"bercanda lo, Tin?" tanya david yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus teman kerjanya. Martin menggeleng pelan.

"serius lo, tin?" kata david lagi. Martin mengangguk. Interograsi yang aneh.

"terus?" tanya david. Martin mengangkat bahu.

"ya udah …" sahut martin di sambung gerakan menggorok leher sendiri di iringi suara kkhhrrrkkk..

David bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu apartemennya dan berjalan cepat ke kulkas. Mengambil sekelas bir, lalu balik lagi ke sofa sambil menyodorkan kaleng itu ke arah martin.

"nih! Lo pasti kalut gitu, kan? Perasaan lo nggak menentukan, ya?" Martin mendelik kesal.

"korban film, lo! Orang putus itu nggak identik sama bir dan mabuk-mabukan. Sok bule!" sembur martin kesal.

David meletakkan kaleng bir di meja telepon dengan muka bloon.

"ya kali aja …."

"lagian ngapain sih nyimpen-nyimpen bir di kulkas apartemen? Nyokap lo sidak ke sini baru berabe deh tuh" komentar martin heran. Dia tahu banget nyokap david yang biasa dia panggil bunda galaknya minta ampun. Galak, kuno, pokoknya ibu-ibu zaman dulu banget deh.

Entah gimana jadinya kalau sampai bunda tahu anak laki-lakinya ini super-duper-ekstra-gaul, suka dugem dan sekarang nyimpen stok bir di kulkasnya.

David memasukkan kembali bir tadi ke kulkas. Sebagai gantinya dia membawa dua gelas kecil, 1 botol besar soft drink rendah alcohol, snack ringan yang terbuat dari kentang. Kalau yang ini martin mau.

"lo yakin sama keputusan gila lo itu, tin? Emosi kali, lo …" david memuangkan soft drink tersebut ke dalam 2 gelas yang ia bawa tadi.

"emosi gimana? Cukup, kali gue nahan selama ini. Dianya aja yang makin lama makin nggak tahu diri. Makin lama makin ketahuan aslinya" sungut martin penuh dendam. Bayangan gita yang posesif plus hobinya jalan sama

"teman kerja" laki-laki bikin martin naik darah. Gimana nggak? Giliran martin yang jalan sama teman kantornya, seenaknya saja gita ngamuk dan ngatain dia macam-macam. David membuang napas pelan.

"ya lo bayangin aja dong, dav … kalau dia jalan sama laki-laki yang katanya teman kantor lah, bisnis lah, gue nggak boleh marah. Katanya dia tahu apa yang salah dan benar. Tahu batasan. Coba pas gue … ngamuknya amit-amit. Katanya kalau gue masih bisa kegodalah, laki-laki nggak bakal bisa dipercara jalan sama wanita. Ada aja alasannya biar gue jadi salah" repet martin meledak-ledak. Kenapa juga selama ini dia nggak melek kalau gita itu posesif dan hubungan mereka sama sekali nggak sehat?

"cara ngomongnya kalau pas marah itu lho … sembarangan. Belum tunangan aja berani, apalagi kalau sudah sampai tahap perkawinan!" sambung martin.

David membuang napas lagi. "ya, tapi gue piker rada telat aja lo sadarnya. Giling lo, tin, udah pacaran 4 tahun lho! Lo itu udah ada rencana pertunangan, terus perkawinan ijab Kabul, resepsi perkawinan. Makan-makan gratis".

Martin melirik david sebal. "lo milih gue hidup sama cewek kayak gitu dan setiap hidup gue di atur semau sama dia demi lo bisa makan gratis di kawinan gue?"

"ya nggggaaakk…"

"untung gue sadarnya sekarang. Kalau gue terlanjur married sama dia .. hancur deh hidup gue" ucap martin sambil membayangkan.

David manggut-manggut. "iya juga sih"

Martin melahap snack kentang dalam diam. Segampang itu ya, mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah hampir sampai tahap serius? Rencana bertunangan.

Sialan gita ! kenapa juga selama ini martin termakan rayuannya? Percaya semua kata maaf dan bujuk rayunya? Kenapa sampai mau merencanakan bertunangan? BODDOOHH !

"tin … ada gita nih" tiba-tiba mama nongol di kamar martin dengan telepon di tangan.  
>Martin mengerutkan alis plus dahi.<p>

"bilang aja martin udah tidur" desis martin sambil memandang mama penuh harap. Tapi kayaknya gagal.  
>Mama menutup corong bicara dengan tangan lalu duduk di dekat martin dan mulai bisik-bisik.<p>

"kamu berantem , tin ? itu wajar. Ribut-ribut kecil itu wajar. Jangan kayak anak kecil ah. Masa mama diajak bohong? Nih, terima aja … selesaikan baik-baik."mama menyodorkan telepon dengan paksa  
>Martin mendengus berat. Percuma berdebat dengan mama. Padahal kalau mama tahu ….<p>

"ya?" jawab martin singkat. Martin memandang mama, mengirim kode supaya mama keluar kamar.

"mama keluar ya .." bisik mama sambil melangkah pergi.

"ya? Ada apa lagi? Masih kurang jelas yang tadi sore?" kali ini martin ngomong lebih keras.  
>Napas gita terdengar dari seberang sana.<p>

"kamu jangan kayak anak kecil, tin .."

"terus kenapa? Urusan kamu apa ya" jawab martin kesal.

"tin, ngomong yang benar donk" suara gita mulai kedengaran ikut kesal.

"memangnya aku kurang benar apa? Kamu nggak ngerti bahasa Indonesia? Ooohh.. maaf ya, aku bukan bule kayak temen bisnis kamu itu" martin teringat laki-laki bule yang dia pergoki jalan sama gita di Mall kelapa gading.

Gita mendengus kencang. "kamu keterlaluan, tin .."

"siapa?" ledek martin.

"kamu" jawab gita pendek

"ooo.. kamu" ujar martin puas

"KAMU!" suara gita meninggi

Martin nyengir sendiri, puas bisa ngerjain gita. Emosi wanita itu sekarang pasti lagi di ubun-ubun siap meledak. Siapa peduli?

"iya kamu! Kamu kan ? emangnya tadi aku bilang apa?"

Gita makin darah tinggi. "kamu bilang aku!"

"lho .. aku apa kamu nih?" martin makin menjadi-menjadi.

"kamu, martin, kamu! Bukan aku!" nada gita naik beberapa oktaf, tanda dia mulai frustasi karena tujuannya tak tercapai.

"dasar bloon! Iyaa.. kamu! KAMU! KAMU, kan? Siapa juga yang bilang aku" martin makin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya pengin cekikikan.

Kali ini gita tak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda yang di isi suara-suara dengusan mirip banteng yang siap menyeruduk apa pun yang nekat nongkrong di depannya. Martin diam menunggu reaksi gita tanpa beban. Dia sama sekali nggak berharap apa-apa lagi dari wanita itu. Martin sudah capek meladeni kelakuan gita yang seenak-enaknya. Marah-marah terus minta maaf. Larangan-larangan nggak masuk akal. Dan puncaknya, waktu martin memergoki gita sama laki-laki bule itu. Bukannya terima di protes martin, gita malah nyari-nyari kesalahan martin yang pernah pergi ke tempat kliennya di puncak tapi lupa bilang. Dengan seenaknya gita ngomong aneh-aneh plus menyemburkan kata-kata kasar yang bikin martin terhina. Sementara persoalan dia sama laki-laki bule itu dia anggap Cuma lunch biasa sama partner bisnis. Gila!

"Jangan pakai emosi, tin .." suara gita akhirnya

Martin mulai bosan. "dalam hal?"

Gita mendengus lagi, "yah al ini! Kamu mutusin sesuatu dengan emosi. Nggak mikir panjang. Kita udah dewasa. Kalau ada masalah harusnya bisa kita omongin baik-baik donk …" nada suara gita makin tak sabaran.

Giliran martin menarik napas panjang untuk menembakkan amunisinya. "dewasa, katamu? Siapa yang selama ini kelakuannya nggak kayak orang dewasa? Kamu, kan? Egois! Kamu yang selalu curigaanm ngatain aku ini-itu, ngelarang ini ngelarang itu .."

"tapi itu kan karena …."potong gita

"DIAM!" bentak martin kesal. "dan aku benar-benar udah sabar selama ini. Percaya saja akting kamu yang memelas, air mata buaya kamu tiap kali minta maaf, habis itu kamu ulangin lagi. Terakhir kamu berani ngomong kasar sama aku, habit itu apa? "

"martin, aku .."

"udahlah, gita .. keputusanku sudah bulat. Kita nggak bisa pacaran lagi" putus martin tegas.  
>Dari napasnya yang pendek-pendek, martin bisa tahu gita lagi setengah mati menahan emosinya yang nyaris meledak.<p>

"udah itu saja, sekarang terserah sama kamu. Yang jelas aku udah putusin apa yan terbaik buat aku. Aku capek. Ngantuk. Mau tidur. Bye." KLIK

Martin menelungkupkan muka nya di kasur. Tanpa bisa di tahan waktu ia mengedip dua titik air mata jatuh ke kasur. Bagaimanapun sikap gita padanya, selama ini martin sudah biasa ada gita di sisinya. Biar sedikit, rasa kehilangan itu pasti ada. Bayangan-bayangan kebersamaan dengan gita terbayang di benak martin. Sudah banyak yang ia lakukan dengan gita. LELAH!

* * *

><p>Pusing!<p>

Satu kata yang mewakili martin hari ini. Semalaman dia nggak bisa tidur. Perasaannya masih nggak keruan. Rasanya bête. Bukan bete biasa, tapi bete raksasa. Ektrabete, superbete … bete tingkat tinggi.  
>David menyeruput caffe latte-nya.<p>

"kacamata item kayaknya bisa membantu deh" komentarnya pendek.

Martin mendelik. "lo mau bikin gue kayak orang tolol, pake kacamata dalam ruangan?" jawab martin sambil menebar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kafe.

Siang ini Café Montgallet cukup ramai. Kursi-kursi banyak terisi. Martin dan david duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok dekat kasir. Hari ini duo PR kafe ini tak ada tugas keluar untuk ketemu klien, jadi mereka bisa bersantai-santai.

"habis muka lo bengep gitu. Kayak habis gelar tinju aja. Apa mo gue tambahin biru-biru?" goda david sambil tertawa.

"sialan!" rutuk martin sambil terus mengaduk ice vanilla-nya.

"berarti sekarang lo jomblo dong?"

Martin menyengir lega. "yes, I'm single and I'm free"

David mengangkat tangan memanggil salah satu waitress yang lewat dekat mereka. David melihat name tag-nya.

"santi, tolong dua cheese cake large slice ya! Kita ada perayaan nih!". Cheese cake Kafe Montgallet memang terkenal. Selain itu masih juga ada black forest nya yang juga terkenal. Salam satu hari tak satu slice pun yang pernah tersisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinema XXI Plaza Indonesia<strong>

Tangan martin penuh dengan dua kantong popcorn. David menenteng soft drink dan beberapa bungkus cokelat. Perayaan martin kembali jomblo lanjut ke bioskop.

"masih lama nih … duduk dulu, kali ya, tin? Pegel nih .." david mulai mengeluh-ngeluh pegel.  
>Martin nurut mengikuti david ke sofa tunggu.<p>

"eh! Jangan di makan dulu popcorn-nya!" pekik david begitu tangan martin siap menyusup ke dalam kotak popcorn.

"kenapa?"

"gimana sih lo, nggak afdol doong. Dibukanya harus di dalam bioskop. Popcorn kan buat nonton. Bukan buat nunggu nonton!"

Martin memandang david aneh. Kebiasaan nggak jelasnya itu belum hilang juga. Memang apa salahnya ngemil popcorn sambil nunggu film?. Untuk sekedar diketahui, david nggak pernah makan popcorn kecuali kalau lagi nonton film.

Dan digaris bawah nih!, khusus film bioskop dan DVD untuk film yang nggak dia tonton di bioskop.

"Martin!" tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng memanggil nama martin.

Sazi. Adik perempuan semata wayangnya. Ternyata ada di sini juga. Mereka berdua sebenarnya jika di lihat lebih dekat mirip walau berbeda jenis kelamin. Mereka berdua punya garis muka yang bagus, kulit putih bersih dan mata yang mempunyai sorot tajam. ganteng dan cantik. Dulu, waktu masih SMA, martin pernah beberapa kali di foto untuk majalah. Tetapi dunia modeling sama sekali bukan dunia martin.

"Sazi? Nonton juga?"

Sazi mengangguk. Menyapa david. Makhluk imut satu ini tak pernah memanggil kak, teh, mbak atau apa pun yang menandakan martin kakaknya. Cukup martin. Mungkin karena jarak umur meraka yang tidak terlampau jauh yakni 4 tahun. Sazi berumur 20 tahun dan kuliah.

"kamu nonton juga?"

Martin memandang sazi, memandang popcorn-nya, lalu memandang sazi lagi dengan tatapan memangnya-ngapain-gue-bawa-popcorn-dan-duduk-di sini?

"kelihatannya ngapain?" jawab martin sambil diam-diam memasukkan sebutir popcorn ke mulutnya. Kesempatan langka, david lagi sibuk tebar pesona.

"oh iya! Kenalin nih, Deni!" sazi menarik tangan teman cowoknya yang dari tadi berdiri diam di belakangnya.

Deni menyalami martin dan david.

"deni.." kata cowok seumuran sazi itu sopan. Gayanya khas anak muda sekarang. Celana belel lurus, T-shirt polo di pakai dobelan, rambut pendek yang modelnya up to date. Tampangnya juga oke, ganteng dan keren. Pasti salah satu cowok favorite kampus. Nggak heran sazi menyeret-nyeret dia.

"berdua aja?" mata martin mencari-cari, siapa tahu ada teman sazi yang lain. Sazi pasang tampang muka polos.

"iya nih … tadinya kan aku ngajakin Sissy sma Ucha. Tapi mereka mendadak nggak dating gitu. Sebel banget deh. Tapi kami berdua terlanjur di sini. Rugi kan kalau pulang lagi? Ya nonton aja" Martin mencibir diam-diam.

Alasan! Ini pasti rencana liciknya sazi. Dia pasti sudah mengatur semuanya. Pasti ni anak ngecengin deni. Ucha dan sissy ikut bersekongkol. Martin hafal banget kelakuan adiknya. Ceria dan super mereka berdua boleh sama, tapi soal agresif cari pacar dan kenekatan deketin incerannya duluan, Cuma sazi yang punya. Kalau di ingat-ingat, nyaris semua mantan pacar sazi sejak SMP-SD malah! Rata-rata pasti sazi duluan yang PDKT.

"oh ya, tin, Deni udah di book buat pasangan gue nanti di acara pertunangan yang lo rencanain itu. Dia udah approved nih!, iya kan den?" sazi melirik deni genit sambil mengedikkan dagu lancipnya.

Deni mangangguk. "iya, kak.."

"panggil martin aja" ralat martin.

Aneh juga di panggil "kak". Adiknya sendiri aja ogah manggil dia kakak.  
>Memang martin menceritakan tentang rencana pertunangan dirinya dengan gitu hanya kepada david sahabatnya dan sazi adiknya. Selain dari mereka berdua, martin belum cerita mengenai hal itu.<br>Busyet! Ni anak kebanyakan ngeluyur sampai nggak tahu perkembangan terbaru kakaknya sendiri. Martin baru ingat, ia memang belum memberitahuan putusnya dia dengan gita kepada sazi. Itu disebabkan karena hobi sazi ngeluyuran yang parah.

"kira-kira konsepnya apa tin" tanya sazi. "biar kita nanti bisa beli pakaian yang serasi" lanjut sazi.

"nggak ada konsep" jawab martin sekenanya.

"siapa aja yang udah di undang tin" tanya sazi lagi

"nggak ada yang di undang" jawab martin pendek

"ooo, khusus buat keluarga yah" tambag sazi.

Martin memutar bola matanya kesal. "nggak ada buat keluarga" jawab martin mulau tak sabar.

Sazi memandang martin bingung. "di undur?"

Martin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke ujung sofa. David dengan nyebelinnya pura-pura nggak dengar.

"nggak bakal ada pertunangan, pesta dan lainya sazi. Aku nggak jadi tunangan. Batal" kata martin akhirnya.

Sazi melotot kaget. David masih sibuk tebar pesona. Deni kelihatan nggak enak karena ekspresi martin yang jadi aneh

"maksudnyaaaa?" tanya sazi panjang

Rasa-rasanya martin pengin banget menimpuk jidat adiknya yang bolot itu pakai sepatu.

"maksudnyaaaa … aku nggak jadi tunangan, sazzi. Gita nggak jadi kakak ipar kamu. Aku sama gita bubaran. Masih nggak ngerti juga?" martin memelototi sazi dengan sebal.

Bibir sazi membentuk huruf O. "kok bisa?" desisnya

Kali ini martin betul-betul melotot galak ke arah adiknya. Gilaa.. kayak nggak tinggal serumah aja. Harus ya nanya-nanya di sini? Dasar bloon!

Deni kelihatan makin nggak enak hati. "anu … kita beli tiket dulu yuk, saz.." suara deni gugup.

Kayaknya dia merasa ada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah.

"ehhm, kak, eh, martin, kapan-kapan kalau perlu bantuan saya, eh gue, bilang aja …" ups! Kayaknya deni salah ngomong. Martin kelihatan kaget

Beberapa menit kemudian ekspresi martin berubah tenang lagi. Lalu tersenyum tipis pada deni.

"Ya.. thanks banget. Doain aja gue cepet punya pacar baru" Deni makin nggak enak

"martin, kamu harus cerita sama aku …" ancam sazi

"yuk, saz …" ajak deni.

"dasar nggak setia kawan." Martin mendorong bahu david pelan

"eh, tin, cowoknya sazi yang baru keren, ya? high quality brondong tuh" kata david berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dari jauh david bisa melihat sazi dan deni membeli tiket film yang sama dengan mereka. Semoga aja duduknya jauh. Sazi bawel itu bisa rese dan maksa duduk di sebelah martin demi mendapatkan gossip terpanas keluarga secepatnya.

"kok popcorn yang ini berkurang sih?" celetuk david tiba-tiba

"apaan? Nggak ah … dari tadi juga segini." Rupanya dari tadi martin dengan nggak sadar terus-menerus nyomot popcorn diam-diam.

David cemberut, lalu buru-buru menyambar kotak popcorn yang masih utuh. "punya gue yang ini!"

katanya cepat. Dasar ogah rugi!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

So what do you think?


End file.
